Talk:Bully Wiki
Main Page/Archive1 Students and Quotes Bullies All are finished. Nerds *Beatrice (needs 9 more) *Bucky (5) *Cornelius (10) *Donald (10) *Fatty (1) *Melvin (8) Preppies *Bif (good) *Bryce (11 plus cleanup) *Chad (7) *Gord (good) *Justin (9 more plus sort 2) *Parker (6) Greasers *Hal (7) *Lefty (4) *Lola (6) *Lucky (16) *Norton (7) *Peanut (6) *Ricky (8) Jocks *Bo (8 more) *Casey (18) *Dan (8) *Juri (7) *Luis (12) *Mandy (11) Townies *Clint aka Henry (5) *Gurney (3) *Jerry (4) *Leon (2) *Omar (3) *Otto (4) *Zoe (13) Non-clique *Angie (8) *Ivan (needs 8 more) *Gloria (15) *Karen (19) *Lance (20) *Melody (needs 15 more) *Pedro (needs 8 more) *Trevor (18) Things that need to be done. Dayum this wiki is growing by the minute. So lets all pat ourselves on the back for the hard work we put in. Anyways here are a list of things that still need to be done. *List of Errands topic needs finishing *Many topics need catergorizing *Many students need their winter wear listing *Some quotes still need to be added to most pages *If I forgot anything and you think of it, just state what. Dan the Man 1983 00:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll add a list of the students who need their quotes finished to the top of the discussion page for easy reference. McJeff 02:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::You forgot that the Townsfolk need their winter wear listing. Not to forget quotes for them too. Paul H K 02:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Paul since you created most of the townsfolk pages, you must know their quotes too, why don't you add some in? Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Looking for quote. Does anyone know the quote where it is stated that Thad hit his yardstick over a Greasers head and it just broke? I think the greaser was Peanut if I'm not mistaken. But does anyone know which student states it? Dan the Man 1983 17:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Tad. I caught him saying it just last night in conversation with some of the other Preps. I'll throw it up on Peanut's page. Shinjo Haruo 15:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yo, thanks for the clarification. Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Tad talks about Peanut a lot, he says some line about "I'm telling you, Peanut will crack" too that I wanted to add to Peanut's article, but I haven't been able to get him to say it when I've got something to write the quote down with. McJeff 07:40, 23 July 2008 (UTC) When adding quotes. McJeff made a good point in one of his edit summaries. It's a good idea not to add quotation marks since the quotes are neater with out them. Dan the Man 1983 00:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't agree, because it's a quote, not a sentence. 15:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well that is your opinion and you're entitled to it. But it states clearly that they are under the quotes section Paul. They neater without the quotation marks. Dan the Man 1983 15:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Racism. I will not tolerate it. It's vandalism of the highest order. Earlier today I found that an IP address user edited Damon West, many times adding the word "nigger". So without warning I decided to block this IP address for one week. Racism is the most disgusting thing in the world. So I am just going to say this, If anyone is caught adding racist edits to articles, they will be banned without warning. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Since we're on the subject of blocking IPs, there's some guy who registered to hype his youtube account. I deleted an image he uploaded and the text on his userpage, and if he reposts it I'll block him forever as spam. And yeah, racism is bullshit. McJeff 07:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Next time he does it, he is banned. Dan the Man 1983 07:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) This is funny. Lola's article states this: *The personality and appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Yet I was thinking the other day that Pinky takes after Molly Ringwald's character in the Breakfast Club. Who is a rich, snobbish, prep girl. Also the Jock in the movie, played by Emilio Estevez has a bit of Jimmy in him, he sticks up for people who is being insulted or bullied. Since he sticks up for the Prep girl and ends up wrestling the troublemaker Bender(who has a bit of Greaser in him) to the ground. Yet he is in detention for bullying a Nerd LOL. Dan the Man 1983 11:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Question about Russell and his size. One of his quotes in the game is "Nurse told Russell, he has overactive glands". Now is overactive glands anything to do with gigantism? If so, then that may explain his size. What everyones opinion on this? Dan the Man 1983 07:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Don't forget guys. There is a list of wanted articles here http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages. Dan the Man 1983 22:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Preppy quotes I'm annoyed with the Preppies. They're my least favorite clique to begin with, and whenever I hang out in front of Harrington house to get quotes from them, they just walk back and forth repeatedly saying hi to each other. Hate preppies. McJeff 23:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It's hard to catch them in group chatting to each other. You are most likely to find that outside the boxing gym. Or inside it near the weights. If we are talking about least favourite cliques then the Nerds are mine. The Bullies are my favourite cause as soon as they are your friends they don't turn on you. Dan the Man 1983 10:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::The townies are my favorite because I'm a metalhead and because I have a jacket almost exactly like Gurney's. Hell, back when I was high school age, I was never tall but other than that I looked a lot like Gurney. Had a goatee and buzzcut and brown jacket. ::Nerds amuse me because I used to be one, and I still have some hobbies that are pretty nerdly. I listen to them and it's like "oh man I remember when I was that lame". McJeff 14:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::I look like Troy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. When I was in high school I was about 5 ft 4 until I left. I'm now 5 ft 9. I was never in a sub culture group, although I was a bit of a bully in Junior school. By the time I got to high school, I grew out of that. by the time high school came along. I still look back and regret it a little. :::I still got into a lot of trouble in high school since my illness acted up a lot. I been diagnosed as schizophrenic since I was 14. I also went to one of the worst behaved high schools in town, since the area it's in is a lower to working class area. When I was 11, the area had rioting for 3 nights. The school suffered since the maths section got burned. The reason why I like the Bullies is I can relate to them more then the other cliques. I can relate to Preppies a little, due to the fake English accents they use LOL. Their accent however, Is an upper class English accent, mine is a common accent from outside London. The town I live in, you either fight back or you get beaten, and normally if you fight back, you might get stabbed. Dan the Man 1983 15:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't relate with anyone at all, 'cos I am a Chinese and they don't have any person I can relate with. Thank God I'm not a funny-looking blond-headed American who has some silly fake accent. 谢谢老天！！！Paul H K 06:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Oi, there is nothing silly about an English accent. fake or not, and stop censoring my talkpage okay. Dan the Man 1983 08:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article. I was thinking of adding a featured article to the main page. I've seen this on many Wiki's so I don't see why we shouldn't have it here. My problem however is that I don't know how to add the feature to the main page. Plus I want opinions on whether it's a good idea or not. Dan the Man 1983 22:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. McJeff 02:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Main page update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 12:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna add that as the main page now. Looks miles better. Could you fix any mistakes I make? Dan the Man 1983 16:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ugh, timing, I just missed this message. I've copied over the new main page. :) Give me a few secs to check all is in order. Kirkburn (talk) 16:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::You beat me by a minute, anyways I reverted my edit on there, so yours should still be in order. I'll leave it to you. Dan the Man 1983 16:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasn't that fun :P I'm done now. Enjoy! :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot :) We have a better main page now. Dan the Man 1983 16:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What else can be done about quotes. Despite the hidden notes on pages saying not to add quotes. More and more quotes are still being added to students who already have the limit, mainly by IP users. Now we cannot block users for it, since they are good faith edits, and not vandalism. We could warn them, but it seems like no IP users read their talk pages, or even read this talk page. So what else can be done? Dan the Man 1983 21:18, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I've been adding in-text notes asking them not to add more for the copyright reason. It seems to have worked pretty well, no one's bothered Damon's article since I did that to it. But there's always going to be IP vandalism. McJeff 18:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Lets deal with it the way we normally do then. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC)